Fairy Tail Shippings
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Short and sweet, shippings everywhere!
1. Discovered Texting Arc: Lucy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

 **Date: November 9, 2017- Thursday.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This fanfiction is about shippings, both canon and experiments. It's kinda like a parody. Mostly just short chappies. Depends.**

 **Chapter 1: What if They Discovered Texting?  
** Phones doesn't exist in their world. But what if by some miracle or some odd incident that suddenly the phones were invented, began... how would they react to this new technology?

 ** _Pair 1: Natsu x Lucy_**

Natsu: Luuuuuuuucy!

Lucy had goosebumps all over her arms when she heard Natsu's voice call her name. She's been trying to avoid him lately.

Natsu: Have you heard of the new technology they call 'Phones'?

Lucy: Y- Yes but-"

Natsu: Great! We bought you one!

Happy and Natsu handed her a pink phone with an exceed keychain hanging underneath it. Lucy stared at the phone in surprise while the two goofballs had smiles on their faces, waiting for her to react. When she just stared, they thought that maybe she didn't like the color.

Happy: *whispers* I told you she didn't like pink!

Natsu: *whispers* I knew I should've went for black...

Lucy: Ah no! I love it Natsu! Thank you. *takes the phone* I just... I heard these were expensive...

Happy: Don't worry Lucy, it's a gift for a friend!

Natsu: A hundred jewels is nothing!

Happy: He liiiiiiiikes you~

Natsu: Shut up Happy!

The blonde celestial wizard smiled at her friends and watched them do their brotherly argue. They were great friends indeed.

When she got home, she couldn't stop staring at the phone they gave her. It was a rectangular item with pads that can be pressed. The screen seemed like a very dark mirror when the lights are off.

She was later startled when she heard a sound coming from the phone, dropping it on the bed, she falls over the edge and stared at the ringing phone.

Lucy: What does it mean?

She reached for the phone and felt that it was vibrating. She took her hand back and continued to stare until the ringing had stopped. She took the phone with caution and studied the bright screen where a text was written; New Message!

Lucy scanned the screen to further understand what to do and she saw the small text written at the bottom of the screen. Unlock and Back. She pressed the button below the Unlock text and she saw "press *" and so she did. The screen unlocked and now she sees Open and Exit. She clicks Open of course.

Sender: Natsu Draguneel

Message:

Hi Lucy! I hope you enjoy your new phone. - Natsu and Happy

This made the female wizard smile. She wanted to say something back to them but didn't know how. She can see the options now said Reply and Back. She clicked Reply and an empty text box appeared with a blinking indent for her to know where the text she types would appear.

She studied the keypads that had numbers and letters in it and tried pressing some pads, seeing that each pad will result to a corresponding letter in the screen. It took a while to experiment but she finally finished her message at last.

Beaming with joy, she sent the message and fell down the bed hugging a pillow in her chest as she stared at the screen to await Natsu's reply.

'This new technology is amazing...' she thought.


	2. Discovered Texting Arc: Natsu

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

 **Date: November 9, 2017- Thursday.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This fanfiction is about shippings, both canon and experiments. It's kinda like a parody. Mostly just short chappies. Depends.**

 **Chapter 1: What if They Discovered Texting?  
** Phones doesn't exist in their world. But what if by some miracle or some odd incident that suddenly the phones were invented, began... how would they react to this new technology?

 ** _Pair 1: Natsu x Lucy Part 2_**

Natsu was walking down the streets of Magnolia with Happy. They were doing as they usually do, other than causing trouble, wrecking stuff and fighting, they stroll around. On one of their walks around Magnolia, they were able to meet a woman covered in ragged brown cloak, picking up groceries that fell on the ground.

Happy flew to her aid to help and Natsu followed his lead.

 _Woman: Thank you for your help young wizards._

Reaching for her pocket, underneath her cloak she wore ragged and tattered clothing. A relief that her pockets are still safe for stuff to be placed in. She stretched her arm towards Natsu to give him a piece of paper.

 _Natsu: What is this?_

 _Woman: A map._

The woman beamed at him while Natsu and Happy stared in wonder at the crumpled paper where a strangely drawn map was.

 _Woman: As thanks for helping me, you are to get your reward in that location._

 _Natsu: I never knew helping old people are quests._

 _Happy: Yeah I never knew either!_

Bothered by their comments, the woman pretended not to hear it, considering that they were nice young wizards she promised to give reward to.

 _Woman: Choose your reward wisely. I wouldn't mind if you take two, one for you and one for someone special to you._

They heard her say but when they looked up from the paper, she was gone. Natsu and Happy stared at each other, feeling shivers down their spine but quickly shook their heads to focus on getting the said reward. It took a while to decipher the map and for them to arrive at their destined target location.

There they saw 12 phones of different colors. Their eyes widened at the strange items.

 _Happy: Natsu this is paradise!_

 _Natsu: I would say that if this were food but... what are these anyway?_

 _Happy: The woman said we should choose wisely, that means we can't take all of this._

 _Natsu: I know that! What are you trying to imply?! I wasn't planning to take it all... just enough for... well... Lucy maybe._

 _Happy: You liiiiiike her~_

 _Natsu: It's for a friend! A friend!_

The two stared at the phones for a short moment before they decided to take one. An orange phone.

 _Natsu: I guess this'll do. I wonder what Lucy would like though..._

 _Happy: The red one!_

 _Natsu: I'd go for black but maybe pink is good._

 _Happy: Well if it's Natsu's taste then why not?_

 _Natsu: Again, what are you trying to imply?!_

In the end the two took the orange and pink phones and after leaving the house, they never found it again even with the map in their hands. Natsu carefully kept the pink phone in his pocket while he studied the orange phone in his hand.

 _Natsu: How do you think does this work?_

 _Happy: I thought you knew?_

 _Natsu: Hmm... maybe Levy can help out!_

 _Happy: Oh! Good thoughts!_

Going to Fairy Hills, they met up with Levy where they asked her how the phone works and pleaded that she doesn't tell anyone about it, especially to Lucy. Of course Levy gladly kept their secret and studied the phone for a couple of days before explaining it to them. Levy told Natsu the basics of what seems to be called "Texting" and Natsu happily saved his number on Lucy's phone.

 _Natsu: Texting, huh?_

 _Levy: Yep. You can use that to communicate with someone who is far from you._

 _Natsu: Even if we're so far from each other?!_

 _Levy: As long as she has the phone and a good reception, yes, I believe that's how it works._

 _Natsu: To talk to Lucy even if she's far..._

 _Happy: Don't go daydreaming now, Natsu!_

 _Levy: I'm excited to see how it goes between you two._

And so the following day Natsu happily gave his gift to Lucy who accepted the gift. Even if Natsu and Happy forgot the fact that Lucy herself won't be able to understand it just as they didn't understand how it worked either, they assumed she has the ability to study it on her own.

When Natsu got home, he couldn't stop thinking about how Lucy and him could talk using the phone.

 _Natsu: Hey Happy, do you think we should send her a message?_

 _Happy: Let's ask to see how she's doing!_

 _Natsu: Yeah good idea!_

The two spent about fifteen minutes constructing their message before sending it to Lucy. And minutes later, they received a reply from her that made them both very happy and excited.


	3. Discovered Texting Arc: Erza

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

 **Date: November 13, 2017- Monday.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This fanfiction is about shippings, both canon and experiments. It's kinda like a parody. Mostly just short chappies. Depends.**

 **Chapter 1: What if They Discovered Texting?  
** Phones doesn't exist in their world. But what if by some miracle or some odd incident that suddenly the phones were invented, began... how would they react to this new technology?

 ** _Pair 2: Erza x Surprise?_**

Erza noticed that recently Lucy's attention was divided. Partly was trying to keep up with the conversation that Cana, Levy, Mirajane and Lisanna were talking about while partly she was focused on something else. Erza couldn't tell but Lucy was hiding something underneath the table and every time she looks down, she'd smile and keeps her eyes there for a moment before listening to the conversation again.

It was too suspicious to be ignored. Erza didn't speak but kept observing. She sees that Levy was sending short glances at Lucy but doesn't react in any way other than flash a smile ephemerally and acts normally again.

Something was up. Erza can sense it. But she didn't want to break the happy talk between them girls. It wasn't everyday that the boys would leave for a mission together after all.

When Lucy asked to go to the bathroom, it was Erza's chance to ask. She excused herself and ran after Lucy.

 _Lucy: Oh Erza, you feel like going to-_

 _Erza: What are you up to Lucy?_

 _Lucy: Eh?_

The blonde wizard studied the redhead's face and noticed that she was seriously asking her that. But what was she asking? She thought about it for a moment before giving an answer.

 _Lucy: Oh you mean texting?_

 _Erza: Texting?_

Lucy nodded and reached for the pink phone in her pocket. The one that Natsu gave her. Erza locked her eyes on the odd item she's never seen before.

 _Erza: That's texting?_

 _Lucy: This is a phone. Natsu and Happy gave it to me a couple of days ago._

She showed Erza the phone and redhead mage scrutinized it carefully, hesitating to even touch it. Wary of what sort of 'weapon' it was. Her face almost fascinated but at the same time curious.

Lucy smiled at her friend, having the feeling of deja vu when she first saw the phone as well. She stretched her hand forward, giving the phone to Erza for her to explore herself.

 _Lucy: This phone has the ability to communicate with someone far away. It's called texting._

 _Erza: R- Really?!_

 _Lucy: *nods* As long as they have a phone as well. They'll receive and respond to it._

 _Erza: A- Amazing..._

Erza was still hesitant to lay a finger on the item. So Lucy sat down on the floor and leaned on the wall. She patted on the space beside her where Erza sat with excitement.

Lucy opened the phone, the screen flashing on and Erza watching in awe as Lucy pressed some buttons until they reached the Inbox where several messages from Natsu was piled up.

 _Erza: Natsu's name is written there..._

 _Lucy: He's saved in my contacts. We text a lot or he's my only textmate. These are my previous conversations with him._

She did not open the messages but scrolled through the inbox.

 _Erza: This is amazing... How can such thing exist?_

Lucy shrugged and looked down on her phone, seeing the messages she received from Natsu. She didn't delete any of them since then.

 _Lucy: I don't know... But it's truly amazing._

 _Erza: Where do you think I can get one?_

 _Lucy: Well... I'm not entirely sure but maybe we can ask Natsu!_

 _Erza: You can use this to really talk to him?!_

 _Lucy: Yeah. I'll show you._

Lucy composed a message and showed to Erza the empty text box. Erza wasn't sure what to do with it though.

 _Erza: Do we cast a spell?_

 _Lucy: What do you want to say?_

 _Erza: Where do I get one of these phones?_

Lucy typed it by pressing the buttons on the phone. The letters form until the whole sentence Erza said was now written on the phone and Erza was much more in awe than before.

 _Erza: This is some magic not even Jellal can do!_

 _Lucy chuckled shortly and pressed send_

 _Lucy: Yes I believe so._

A little later the two receives a reply from Natsu and Erza was startled by Lucy's ringtone. Although she grew vigilant when she heard Natsu and Happy's voices; Let's go Happy! Aye Sir!

 _Erza: That was Natsu and Happy! Did they teleport here?!_

 _Lucy: Nope. I recorded their voices and used it as my ringtone. Ringtone is the sound I set that every time I receive a message, the music plays._

 _Erza: *mutters* kinda like Warren's broadcasting telepathy thing._

Lucy opened the message and sees Natsu's reply.

 _Sender: Natsu Draguneel  
_ _Do you want another one Lucy?_

 _Erza: What did he say?_

Lucy smiled and replied; "Erza is hoping she'd get one." Then she sends it.

 _Erza: What did you say?_

The blonde wizard just smiled at her. She believes Natsu will tell her where do get one. And she can imagine Erza using it already. Although she's curious who Erza would be texting... Could be Jellal.

Natsu replied seconds later; "Erza?! For real?!" then another message. "Happy just pinched me. This is all real isn't it?"

Natsu relayed the message that he received a map from an old lady whom he and Happy helped. The map leads to a location that leads to where twelve phones are located and he wad told to only take two. One for him and one for someone else. Lucy wasn't sure how to help but ever since then, Erza was on the hunt for every old lady and Magnolia and helping them. But all she'd receive are vegetables, cheese, free meal, a thank you and a few jewels.

Erza didn't want any of those. She's on the hunt for the one who gives a map that leads to the phones.

Meanwhile, Lucy was at Fairy Tail, Natsu and Happy were with her now that they've returned from their mission.

 _Lucy: I'm really worried for Erza. Don't you think you can find that woman again?_

 _Natsu: I tried already but it's like she never existed._

 _Happy: Just like the house._

 _Levy: Like a ghost that led you to her haunted mansion._

Levy arrived and happened to overhear them. Natsu and Happy shivered shortly and hugged each other for comfort.

 _Lucy: Ah Levy-chan, you know about the phones too?_

 _Levy: Yeah. Natsu-_

She was able to see Natsu and Happy from her peripheral that they are crossing their arms, making an X. She quickly deciphered what they meant.

 _Levy: -I heard from Natsu._

 _Lucy: I see._

 _Natsu: Why does Erza want it so badly anyway?_

 _Lucy: Probably she wants to communicate with someone far as well. Someone she cares about._

Natsu sighed. He knew how it felt to long to talk to someone. And he could guess that Erza was longing to talk to an old friend.

 _Natsu: I'll try to help._

 _Happy: You liiiii~_

 _Natsu: Let's go Happy!_

 _Levy: Oh I'll help too!_

 _Lucy: Thank you everyone._

That night, Erza went back to Fairy Tail with a sad look on her face. She looked exhausted even if physically she wasn't even tired. She was just sad that no matter how many old women she's helped, she didn't find what she was looking for.

She literally spent her whole day looking for that woman.

 _Lucy: Erza-san!_

 _Erza: Oh Lucy hi._

 _Lucy: How's the hunt?_

 _Erza: *sighs* Not a clue where to find her._

 _Lucy: Well I've got news for you!_

 _Erza: Did you find her?!_

The excitement in Erza's eyes was evident and Lucy was hesitant to answer her for a moment there.

 _Lucy: No._

Immediately, the excitement died and now she sat back more downcast than earlier.

 _Lucy: But we were able to get you a phone._

The blonde wizard added after seconds of pausing. The sadness was slowly shifting to delight but her dubious feeling was preventing her from going all out with expressing her joy.

 _Erza: You're not making fun of me are you?_

 _Lucy: Nope._

No longer hiding the phone in her pocket, she handed it to Erza. A red phone with the same model as hers and Natsu. Erza froze with eyes glued to the red phone. Almost the same color as her hair

 _Lucy: Go on. It's yours._

She encouraged Erza to take what's hers. Erza looked up at Lucy who was happily handing over the phone to her. Then she looks back at the gift, now taking it with both her hands, as careful as she could.

 _Erza: M- My own phone... How did you...?_

 _Lucy: *smiles* It's a gift for a friend._

Just like Natsu did. It doesn't matter where it came from or why it's given to her. It's a gift for a friend. That's all.

Erza's aura changed, almost so light and so shiny around her. Her joy cannot be contained.

 _Lucy: I'll teach you how it works every night if you want._

 _Erza: Lucy... I'd love that._

The following day, Lucy arrived at Fairy Tail, still yawning. Natsu and Happy along with Levy were all sitting on the same table and they easily spotted Lucy enter the guild.

 _Natsu: How did it go?_

 _Levy: Did she like it?_

 _Lucy: Yep!_

The three sighed in relief while Lucy smiled happily. She could remember how happy Erza was last night.

 _Lucy: We stayed up all night so I could teach her the basics._

 _Natsu: She must be so excited._

 _Happy: But if she's gonna text a friend and only you two have a phone, how will that person receive the message?_

 _Levy: That's why I made two of them!_

 _Natsu: Wow really?_

 _Lucy: I thought about it too so I told Levy-chan to prepare two. I left it while Erza was sleeping and made sure she doesn't know it's me._

 _Natsu: Lucy..._

 _Lucy: What?_

 _Natsu: Could it be that the old woman all along was you?_

 _Lucy:..._

Happy and Levy facepalmed in the background while Natsu obliviously did not get why they looked like that and Lucy being quiet but emitting a rather scary aura.

 _Natsu: What?_

 _Lucy: HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT WAY?!_

 _Natsu: W- Why? Is it wrong?!_

 _Lucy: NATSU!_

While they were making a ruckus in the guild, Happy flew beside Levy who watched Lucy chase Natsu around the guild.

 _Happy: There are two lovebirds now, huh?_

 _Levy: Yeah. I wonder how she'll give the phone to him though._

 _Happy: She'll break him out of prison?_

Little did they know, Erza was now headed to a bakery where she gave the baker the extra phone Lucy left for her. It was for Erza to make orders, reserve sweets for herself and even ask for deliveries.

Oh how this redheaded mage loves cake.


	4. Discovered Texting Arc: Levy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

 **Date: November 20, 2017- Monday.**

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This fanfiction is about shippings, both canon and experiments. It's kinda like a parody. Mostly just short chappies. Depends.**

 **Chapter 1: What if They Discovered Texting?  
** Phones doesn't exist in their world. But what if by some miracle or some odd incident that suddenly the phones were invented, began... how would they react to this new technology?

 ** _Pair 3: Levy x Laxus_**

Ever since Natsu and Happy paid her a visit to ask her to help them understand the new item he's discovered, Levy was excited and up all night studying it. But so far none of her books were able to tell her what it's for, how to use it or where it was made. It was a mystery that she couldn't solve. She wanted to understand it as fast as she could so Natsu could give it to Lucy.

Deciding to visit Freed, she thought maybe he could help.

The following day she went to Laxus' hangout. Wherever Laxus was she was sure to find his lackeys. Freed included. With the phone and possible helpful books in her bag, she walked towards the hangout to find Laxus sitting alone, looking up at the sky, his thick coat over his shoulders.

She was surprised to not see Ever, Bickslow and Freed with him.

Laxus noticed her presence and that she looked as if lost.

 _Laxus: Problem, midget?_

 _Levy: isn't Freed with you today?_

She remembered not having casual conversations with him before. No matter what, Laxus is still a Fairy Tail member. He was rude and he was sometimes arrogant- or maybe all the time- but the point is that, it's what makes him Laxus.

 _Laxus: No. He's on a quest with the rest of the Thunder god tribe._

 _Levy: *mutters* Just my luck..._

 _Laxus: Need something from him? They left me a pretty long list about what they forgot to do. You one of them?_

The solid script mage chuckled without her noticing she did. Laxus raises a brow on her. Did he say anything funny? Or was she just crazy? The bluenette noticed the way he stared at her. Right she was here looking for Freed.

 _Levy: Sorry. I just didn't think of you as someone who cared that much to anyone. I was wrong._

 _Laxus: Huh?_

 _Levy: I'm actually here to ask Freed for help. Natsu and Happy were able to get a hold of some odd technology. I couldn't figure it out until now so I was hoping Freed could help me. Or at least his books could._

 _Laxus: He's not here. But I can lead you to his library if you want._

 _Levy: That would be great, thank you._

And so the two mages went to Freed's library located inside the boys' dormitory. There were a lot of books that Levy was surprised to see. There were a lot of books that she haven't read yet and there are books that are so rare that she was dying to read. She jumped in joy and excitedly roamed the library, annoying Laxus.

 _Laxus: If you're gonna rant all day about books I can leave you here._

 _Levy: Sorry. Hehe._

 _Laxus: What exactly do you need?_

He wasn't as knowledgeable or an expert like Freed and Levy were, but he's heard enough from Freed's never ending talk about all these things to know a piece or two about books and its contents.

It helps in these situations.

 _Levy: Hmm... technology that is powered by magic._

 _Laxus: This shelf over here is all about that stuff. *he points at the shelf behind him and Levy nods at him* By the way, can I see that item you're talking about?_

 _Levy: Sure._

She handed the phone to Laxus for him to see it. He did not understand it but he can feel something from the phone.

 _Laxus: It's powered by electricity. The energy it has is from an electric source or something._

 _Levy: Whoa really?!_

 _Laxus: It's just a hunch._

Levy knelt down to scan for the books and found one that involves technology powered by electricity. She takes at least three books and places it in a table, spreading it in the desk. Laxus stood beside her to see the books she took.

 _Levy: Well if you're right then we've filtered the books we'll read._

She opened one book to see something about batteries.

 _Levy: A- Amazing! You're right!_

 _Laxus: Hmph, of course._

 _Levy: Laxus! *grabs him by his coat*_

The blonde mage was caught by surprise when she suddenly shouts his name.

 _Laxus: W- What?_

 _Levy: You're a genius!_

The girl leaped in joy shortly, grabbing the book and showing it to him. He pretends to understand when she began to rant of whatever the heck her discovery was. He nodded every now and then though. His mind still stuck to the fact that she complimented him.

When she stopped her yapping, she hugged him and left.

Laxus scratched the back of his head. He probably nodded at her when she's asking to borrow it and she mistook it as 'it's okay you can borrow it'. He can imagine Freed freaking out but just this once, he'll cover for Levy until she finished studying the book.


End file.
